The field of telecommunications has become increasingly important in today's society. Providing a network in which users can quickly and effectively interact with one another presents a significant challenge for network operators. In today's communication networks, session initiation protocol (SIP) plays a key role in providing multimedia sessions to users. Emerging telecommunications technologies are also expected to leverage SIP for its known advantages.
With the expanding number of SIP users, new protocols are needed in order to optimize communication networks. For example, one problem often encountered by a network operator is how to minimize unnecessary traffic in the network. Another problem is how to reduce latency imposed by excessive transactions among proxy servers in the network. The network operator seeks to effectively manage these two issues to increase the speed and reliability of the network in order to meet the growing number of users and their communication needs.